guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arcane Zeal
Removed the 'Most Margonite Bosses' note. It was just plain stupid. Finrod 06:09, 28 November 2006 (CST) Whoever made this skill must not have heard of Ether Renewal.--roofle 13:47, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :True, but that has a 30 second cooldown and this one is 5. Massive usage difference coupled with the fact that a Dervish is likely to have bucketloads of enchants on him while in melee. Kessel 05:48, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, but it also has a 10E cost and an energy limit. You'd have to run a very enchant-heavy build to get any energy out of this. I'm guessing at least 3 enchants to get the 10E cost out of it, and 5ish to make it worth your elite enery management skill over MoR, OoB or ED. A minor plust to this skill is that it is completely usable with 0 points in mysticism.-Thomas 09:16, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::Awesome potential in this skill, I cant wait to see what uses for it emerge. Ubermancer 21:57, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::::It does count itself, right? Kessel 01:13, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I'd assume it does unless it explicitly states it doesn't. It's still an enchantment. --Kiiron 18:28, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Found a boss with this as part of the quest chain from the quarry master just outside Jennur's horde in the Vehjin mines. --Fyren 20:29, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :I completely changed my opinion on this skill. Imagine it with a bunch of enchants (8 preferably) and Mystic Healing!!!OMG WTFPWNGE is all I can say. -Thomas 08:48, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::Wrong on both accounts. It is utterly useless at 0 mysticism, and having 8 enchants add nothing unless 20% mods trigger. Nor practical at all. Nor is it practical to have nothing but flare to spam with the energy you get, or to be dependant on your team for enchants unless you're running an enchant heavy team. And even then I can't see a build that contribute a lot to its team even with its theoretically unlimited energy.--210.3.39.32 18:09, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Mirage Cloak to use all that energy. Shido 16:14, 20 February 2007 (CST) If you cast an enchantment on yourself with this enchantment on you, does that enchantment add to the energy gain?Klumpeet 10:14, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :Not for its own casting. --Fyren 17:56, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Icon? What happened to this icon?-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 22:56, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Same as Talk:Charging Strike#Icon. --Fyren 22:59, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Wow just noticed this elite perfect for my dirvish monk (extend enchantments, shielding hands, Reversal of fortune) with a 15 in misticism I gain energy wile using reversal to heal/protect myself.NovaTalon 12:17, 16 November 2006 (CST) wow never saw this before, its crazy. If you run a +20% enchantment mod and then have more than 1 enchantment on you it will pay for itself the next time you cast it (and after), as well as most other skills you use. Just keep on top of the recast and its endless energy for most spells. I am going to try a D/E or D/Rt and see what a dervish can do for offensive spell damage. Useless? Seems like yet another wasteful Derv elite. Looking at the discussion on the page it seems people got all kinds of ideas for this elite, but I've never seen it used in effectively in any build. Needs a buff. P A R A S I T I C 20:05, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Amen :I think it needs a buff like 1...3 energy per enchantment and 1...9 max or something. As it is, it is hard to even make up for it's cost. --DEATHWING 02:33, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::For 1...3 energy I think it would need 1...3 enchants because even at 12 mysticism, that is 6 energy per spell if you carry this vig spirit and maybe heal breeze. Spam RoF, PS, the other PS, and some other monk skills=super derv healer. And er, plus no one would need some1 completely devoted to keeping 8 enchants+this on the derv so it could get 27 energy per spell. Justing6 00:28, 8 April 2008 (UTC) I am currently running an Arcane Zeal build. It works very well I must say. (btw no i wont ping it to you cus i feel special about having a "unique" build -talking to you Lyssa derv!!!) lolAura of Holy Might 21:29, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hi, this might seems stupid but I reckon more dervish skills should help them globally. Not sure if that's a gd way of putting it but I think there the only ones and para who cant access e.g. a sword or bow for a physical char. would glad to see my dervish use other web apart from a scythe without ppl saying NOOB Shadow Ghost 16:53, 4 May 2009 (GMT)